The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and referred to by the cultivar name Midas Gold.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Emerald, Victoria, Australia.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1994 of an unidentified selection of Argyranthemum frutescens, as the male or pollen parent, with an unidentified selection of Argyranthemum frutescens as the female or seed parent. The cultivar Midas Gold was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Emerald, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Emerald, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Marguerite Daisy are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.